Mediator 6
by Mister Prongs
Summary: Jesse proclaims his love for Suze. The a child appears, saying she's Jesse child. She also looks just like Maria. Does this affect Suze and Jesse's newfound love?
1. Chapter 1

Jesse kissed me! I couldn't believe it... I mean, wow. Anyway, he broke the kiss and walked to a bench. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, this time deeper than the one just before.  
As I was getting comfortable, a little girl popped up. Not next to me, oh no. She was right in front of me, namely on Jesse's lap. So Jesse had me, and this little girl on his lap. But do ghosts have weight? Yes, I guess for me they do because I could feel the weight of the little girl on my lap. For Jesse, I have no idea.  
This little girl threw her arms around Jesse, who was trying to kiss me. So I broke the kiss, staring at this little girl. Jesse had a bewildered look on his face. I mean the girl just popped up as we were kissing.  
"Oh, Daddy!" cried the little girl weeping in Jesse's arms. "Daddy, can you see?" Jesse tilted his head, and had a puzzled look on his face. "Daddy, I've not been able to be seen by people in so long! What's wrong with me, Daddy?" This girl must have been five or so.  
"Daddy?" I echoed the little girl. I looked at Jesse. He was staring at the girl.  
"Nombre de Dios, Susannah, she," he motioned to the girl, "looks just like Maria!"  
"Daddy, don't you remember me? I'm not Maria, nor Sus... Susannah." She fumbled on my name. "Oh, Daddy, I'm just Anamaria! Can't you remember me? Where's Mommy?" The little girl, Anamaria began to cry. I shot a look at Jesse, was the girl his child?  
"Who's your mother Anamaria?" Jesse wasn't even saying that this wasn't his daughter. Wouldn't he of assured me by now that he had no daughter? His hands played with a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes. It was curly.  
"Mommy," the child whispered. "Mommy." The little girl whimpered. "Daddy called mommy Maria, I was told I was named after her. Mommy says that her 'would be' husband was Jesse. She told me to find you." Had Jesse and Maria... ew. I couldn't even think about that. And they never got married, so did Maria get pregnant before the wedding? Then did Maria have a child and was embarrassed about having the child before the wedding and had had both of them killed?  
"Jesse?" I asked. "What is going on?" He didn't answer me. It was true the girl looked just like Maria. My heart stopped cold. Jesse stared out at the ocean. I picked the girl up; Jesse didn't even look at me.  
I stood up, and a tear slid down my cheek. Everything had been perfect. Why didn't he say anything? If it wasn't his child, wouldn't he of said so?  
"Jesse," I whispered, "is she your child?" I set Anamaria down on the bench, where she crawled over to Jesse and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jesse said nothing a faraway look in his eyes. "Say something!" By now I was bawling, he would have told me if Anamaria wasn't his child! I looked at him once more, before turning and running.  
Jesse suddenly looked up after I ran, yelling, "Susannah! Susannah? Come back!" He started to shimmer, and then remembered the girl. He sighed and picked the child up. She was too young to realize that she could disappear. Jesse, then, dematerialized, taking the child with him.  
  
I went the only place I knew where to go, Father Dominic's office. It's not like I was going to tell him that Jesse was kissing me, and that he had a child. I was just going to talk to him about other things, like what I don't know but still.  
While I was running to Father Dom's office, tears still streaming down my face, mind you, I ran into someone. It was Paul. His suspension must have been up. It was only a week after the party and Paul was still healing. I thought that he would leave me alone now, but I was wrong. His nose was still in a cast, well more like a huge piece of toilet paper was taped to his nose. I laughed at him. He shot me a smile, undisturbed by my laughter. I was so angry with Jesse, for he didn't tell me if it was his child or not, I mean he would of if it wasn't his, wouldn't he... oh never mind.  
Anyway, I was angry with Jesse and I hade been crying, but the site of Paul with a huge piece of toilet paper on his nose was so funny I had to laugh.  
"Well, Suze, surprised to see me back here?" That shut me up real fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: last chapter I forgot, but I don't own any of these in here, though you could call Anamaria mine...  
  
A/N: hey, thanks for the reviews! I need a title for this, and I can't think of one so if you have a good idea, tell me b/c it's Mediator 6 right now... I wasn't actually thinking of SusANNAh when I made Anamaria, I just wanted her to be like Maria, and then I was like, Anamaria... anyway I'm glad you like my story, and here it goes, continuing!  
â¼â»§â»â¼ "Well, Suze, surprised to see me back here?" That shut me up real fast.  
â¼â»§â»â¼  
  
I looked Paul over, and besides his nose being in a cast, he had a huge bruise on his face. He looked completely beat up. "I'm still going to go to school here, Suze. And by the look on your face, you don't like that. Why, Suze? Really look deep down in yourself," he had a psychiatrist voice on. I couldn't help it, I laughed.  
"Made you smile, I see." Paul was acting so weird. He was being, well nice. Actually he was always nice, except for the time he left me to die, and the time he exorcised Jesse, and the time he sexually harassed me. Okay maybe he wasn't so nice. But there had been those few select times he was, but then he had always been an idiot afterwards.  
"What's with the waterworks?" the same line he asked be only a little over a week ago. "Rico Suave dump you?" again the same words, hitting deep into my heart. This time not because Jesse was moving out, but because he never said it wasn't his child.  
A tear slid down my cheek involuntarily. "Really, he did? Right after you two made up?"  
"No," I said with a small sniffle. I brushed past him. "It's none of your business anyway." I wasn't as scared of him now as I had been before. Not when he looked like he did and that I knew Jesse was always there for me. I had always known Jesse was there for me, but after that kiss by his tombstone, it seemed more real.  
He grabbed my arm. But unlike the one time he had grabbed my arm; this was a gentle grip. "Suze," he whispered. I looked at him, he eyes full of... something, I couldn't place what. Maybe love was in it, sadness. A mixture of emotions was in his eyes.  
I thought of the times when he was nice, the way he told the police that they couldn't question me because I was a minor, and the times he had left me to die, up in the shadow realm. He had hurt me more than helped me. I turned my back to him and left, his hand falling off my arm.  
I didn't go and talk to Father Dominic; I was too wound up. I was like a spring, ready to unwind, because I was twisted to tightly. I walked back to the festival, which I had forgotten was still going on.  
When I got back to Cee Cee's and my booth I saw that I had left at a bad time. Cee Cee was trying to serve every customer. There must have been like ten or so, most of whom were little kids that were extremely impatient. "Sorry Cee Cee, for leaving and forcing you to man the booth by yourself," She turned at shot a glare at me, and saw the tear tracks on my face. She nodded. "I just had to take care of some things."  
"Well," she said. "I'll let you off the hook this time!" I laughed and went back to helping her.  
â¼â»§â»â¼  
  
When I got home I ran up to my room, after being questioned by my mom on how the festival was. Cee Cee had decided that I was going to sleepover her house. I, of course, had called my mom before I got home and said that I was going home to get changed and take a shower before I went to Cee Cee's.  
My mother didn't care if I stayed over someone's house on the weekends so I didn't even ask; I just said I was going over Cee Cee's. She nodded and continued listening on the phone.  
I packed my bags as fast as I could in my room, taking Max in with me. Max would run as soon as Jesse, or any ghost for that matter, materialized. I didn't really want to see Jesse, not now.  
I shoved clothing and accessories into a bag and grabbed a pillow. I shoved that in too. Suddenly Max whined and scratched at the door. When ghosts would come he would go crazy, and he wasn't. It was only a whimper. I turned around, almost afraid of what was there. It might be Jesse, or Paul, or maybe it was an axe-murderer. Actually instead of an axe-murderer it would be an axe-wielding ghost murderer.  
But it was only, I saw, Spike. Which meant Jesse wasn't at the rectory, which is where I though Spike went when he wasn't sitting in my room destroying everything. I threw everything in my bag, and had the door unlocked when Max went crazy and slammed the door open. As I tried to run out, hoping that it wasn't Jesse, I felt a hand grab my arm. I sighed and turned around. It was Jesse.  
"Look, Jesse," I said before he could open his mouth. "I have to get over to Cee Cee's. She expected my half and hour ago, I'm already late. Let me go, and I'll talk to you um..." I wanted to say four weeks from now, when I'll have finally forgotten about the little girl enough not to feel hurt that you didn't say anything, but I didn't. "tomorrow?"  
"Susannah, we need to talk." was all Jesse said.  
"Of course, just not now!" I out on a fake smile and went to leave. My door closed. Jesse hadn't done this in forever. So either he was really mad, or something was so important enough that he wouldn't let me go. I knew that if I left out my window he would just follow me until I decided to talk to him. So I sat down on the edge of my bed, Jesse sat on the window seat. He propped his foot up again, just like he had the first time we met. His abs... focus, your mad at him!  
"Look, Jesse, I really have to go." I stood up. He did also, with a frown on his face. He wasn't about to let me go.  
"¡Mi dios, Susannah! ¿Usted está enojado con mí?" ("My God, Susannah! Are you angry with me?" ) There was a hint of anger in his dark, liquid eyes.  
"I don't speak Spanish, Jesse. You should know that." My voice was flat.  
"Susannah, are you mad at me?" My eyes narrowed, wasn't it obvious?  
"No, Jesse. I'm not mad at you! My eyes are narrowed because I'm trying to see the atoms in the air. And this glare isn't to you, it's to the atoms once I see them!"  
"Susannah, this is no time to be sarcastic! What are we going to do about the child?"  
"Oh, yes, the child! Of course, the child! You go help her." I stood up. "I'm leaving." I turned to the door and yelled down, "Mom, I'm going over Cee Cee's now!" Jesse stood.  
"No you aren't. What about the girl? She's only five or so!" I smirked at him. I turned away and left the room.  
I heard Jesse yelling after me, his voice fading as I left the house. "¿Qué haremos nosotros acerca de la chica? ¡Susannah, regresa aquí! ¿Qué es supuse hacer con este niño? ¡Usted asaltó lejos tan rápido que yo no puedo decir usted que lo no es la mina! ¡No mira nada como mí! Susannah..." ("What are we going to do about the girl? Susannah, come back here! What am I supposed to do with the child? You left so quick that I couldn't tell you that this child is not mine! She doesn't look anything like me! Susannah...") Jake drove me over to Cee's, not aware that my grimace was from the voice of Jesse, yelling after me. I had no idea what Jesse had just said. Maybe if he had said it in English I would have stayed to listen. But it was in Spanish. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: everything is owned by Meg Cabot aka Jenny Carroll  
  
A/N: In chapter two Jesse says things in Spanish. So I put in what they mean (in chapter two) for those who don't have a translator and don't take Spanish and I'm glad you like my story so far... and don't worry Paul isn't all good... *evil laugh* On with the story...  
  
â¼â»§â»â¼  
  
Maybe if he had said it in English I would have stayed to listen. But it was in Spanish.  
  
â¼â»§â»â¼  
  
I was over at Cee Cee's and she was quizzing me on Jesse. It wasn't like she didn't know but she wanted all the facts. Then she asked if he was here. It was painful enough to talk about him, he never did say, and now Cee had asked if he was with me.  
"No," I said with a slight sniffle. Why, WHY, did I have to cry whenever I was mad at Jesse? "Who knows where he is."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Well, Cee," I knew she would bother me until I told her. "You see, um... me and Jesse are in a fight. Well, not really a fight, but all the same." Cee Cee came over and rubbed my back.  
"Why are you mad at him? Because if I understand correctly he's not mad at you." I started to cry, not just sniffle.  
"He has a child!" I wailed. Cee Cee stood up.  
"Here's a tissue. A child? How? Can ghosts... I mean would the child be a ghost child?" I wiped my tears away.  
"No, well I don't know if they can but Jesse didn't do it with another ghost. It was when he was alive." I paused. "His father arranged a marriage for him to marry his cousin, Maria. She was in love with some dude named Felix Diego. Her and her father had an argument over whom she was going to marry." Sniffle. "Jesse had left only days before the wedding and was staying in a boarding house. One night Felix came in and strangled him. That's why he was haunting my bedroom." By now Cee Cee knew that Jesse was haunting my room, but was moving into the rectory. She even knew about me being a mediator. And it wasn't just half, I told her all of it. It felt good to tell her these things, because she wouldn't betray me and I could finally tell someone about when I wasn't going, or couldn't go, to school and why I couldn't go. "And then, as we were-"  
Cee Cee cut in, "Kissing?" I nodded.  
"A little girl ghost popped up between us. She was only five or so. He kept calling Jesse Daddy. And he never told me it wasn't his child! He kept asking her what was her name. She said it was Anamaria and her father was Jesse and her mother was Maria. But still he never said it wasn't his. All he had was a shocked face on."  
Cee Cee looked shocked. "So here's this girl, saying that Jesse's her father and he wasn't denying it? Making you think that he had a child. With who?"  
"Maria. The girl looked just like Maria. She had the ringlets and everything."  
"Before they got married?"  
"Before she met Felix, maybe."  
"Did you ask him if this girl..."  
"Anamaria."  
"Did you ask if Anamaria was his child, Suze?" A sheepish looked climbed onto my face. "You didn't! You automatically assumed that Anamaria was his child. From what I heard of Maria, she could of done this just to get at you."  
"She was exorcized." I said simply.  
"Wasn't Paul working with her?" I nodded; still a few tears were running down my face.  
"Well, he could have brought her back, like you did Jesse." My eyes widened; I hadn't thought of that. When I exorcized ghosts I had always thought that they stayed there, and were forced to move on. But, now I realized, like I could rescue Jesse, Paul could rescue Maria.  
"I guess you didn't think of that?" said Cee Cee. I shook my head.  
"I guess he could. Maybe that was why he was so civilized to me today."  
"Maybe, has it gotten colder in here? I'm suddenly freezing." I looked around. Nothing. But...  
Jesse materialized in front of me, in a rage for ignoring him. He opened his mouth.  
"Cee," I turned to her. "Jesse's here. So I'll be yelling at thin air." I turned back to Jesse. "Look here..." I started.  
"Susannah! What am I supposed to do with the child? Why aren't you trying to help her along? Why are you mad at me? I do have a good idea though."  
"Why haven't you told me? Why are you mad at me?" I shot back at him. Cee Cee was looking over her shoulder, trying to find where Jesse was. "Cee he's right in front of me."  
"She knows about me?" Jesse was angry now; his scar was glowing.  
"It's not like it wasn't obvious at the party. I mean, for god's sake, I was yelling Jesse. You and Paul totally ruined my secret. Now Cee Cee knows and I bet Adam has a thought about what was happening."  
"You didn't have to tell her!"  
"And, your point is? I mean you didn't have to have a child with Maria, and yet you did!" That slipped out. I wasn't going to spit that in his face. I was going to bring it up nice and slow and then make him madder than before.  
"Weren't you listening before you came here?"  
"NO, IT WAS IN SPANISH!" I was mad now. Not angry but MAD.  
"Shut up, Suze, you're going to wake my parents. They'll think we're in a fight."  
"It was in Spanish?"  
"Yeah how could you miss the fact that I couldn't understand you?"  
"Well, I was born speaking Spanish, like you were born speaking English! Some times it JUST SLIPS OUT!" Jesse had come closer to me. "I'm sorry, querida."  
"Hey, Jesse," that was Cee Cee, "Where ever you are Suze wants to know..."  
"Is Anamaria your daughter?" I butted in.  
"I said so before," He started and I felt heartbroken. Did that mean she was? "In Spanish. She's not my daughter. It must have been one of Maria's and Felix's that died at an early age. She doesn't look anything like me. Maria must have sent her."  
"Oh, Jesse, I'm sorry about assuming she was your child without asking." I was relieved. She wasn't his child.  
"I'm the one who's sorry, querida, I never told you she wasn't mine until it was too late." He walked closer to me. I stood up, and kissed him.  
"Ew." was all Cee Cee said. "It looks like your kissing thin air." She said to me and I was kissing Jesse. "Because I can't see Jesse." She stood up and went into the kitchen.  
"Jesse, I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright, querida, don't worry." He kissed me once more. Then I realized what Cee Cee had said. She couldn't see him. No one could. And he was here by me, kissing me, when he only has half a life. He wasn't alive, yet not completely dead. I pulled away.  
"Jesse, we..."  
"Shh," he said and kissed me again. "We'll talk later."  
  
I found Cee Cee in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk. "Seeing you make out with nothing I can see isn't one my top list of priorities. It had to leave." I laughed. "So did you and Jesse make up? I see well enough to kiss, but is everything good?"  
"Yeah," I said, "except..." Cee Cee rolled her eyes. "No, listen, Cee. Jesse isn't alive. What you said is true, you can't see him. Nor can my family. So he's not alive. And he's not dead either. He's a ghost. He hasn't moved on for 150 years. He's got to be tired of being here. He's not dead; he hasn't been to the other side. He doesn't know what's over there. He can't be my boyfriend. While I grow older he'll stay twenty or so. I'll be forty and he'll be twenty. It won't work. I've always known it wouldn't but now, now it feels real. I'll have to tell him."  
Cee looked at me. "You know that I like Adam. And I'll never have a chance with him. You saw the way he was all over you before you rejected him. But have I ever given up? Don't give up Suze; you don't know what will happen later. One of these days Adam might ask me out."  
"Maybe," I said ignoring her; it would hurt too much to lose Jesse after telling him that I love him. "I could have Paul exorcize him! That would work. And Jesse would never expect it to be me who exorcized him."  
"Suze, listen. You love Jesse, I can tell. It's in your eyes. Don't give him up! Let's be in this together. If I don't give Adam up, you don't give Jesse up. If you don't give Jesse up I won't give Adam up. If I give Adam up, you can give Jesse up. If you give Jesse up, I will give Adam up." She wouldn't just leave me alone.  
"Fine," I sighed. We shook hands. "It's a deal." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same as before, I own nothing  
  
A/N: You can find the preview of Twilight on Megs official site, , under about Meg, then go under her Diary. Go under Archives and then to February 2004. It's past the middle, but not the very end. It's also in bold print. The preview will be in a later chapter, maybe the next one, but I doubt this one... but it might be because I write a/n's before I write the chapter! Anyway I'll spare you the pain of me going on about my life and how I hate science. So here's chapter four.  
  
â¼â»§â»â¼  
  
"Fine," I sighed. We shook hands. "It's a deal."  
  
â¼â»§â»â¼  
  
Jake picked me up from Cee Cee's the next morning. I was still working on my license. But Brad hadn't (did he?) gotten his yet either, so I wasn't embarrassed. But he would have his license soon, and I still had a month or so before I could even take the test. So, because none of us drive yet, (even if Brad does he doesn't anymore) and Jake goes to college, my mom would drop us off before she went to work. Jake took me home from Cee Cee's, whereupon my mother forced me to go shopping with her. I don't like malls. Especially when we're in one for four hours.  
Now, at sleepovers you never get any sleep. So I had only had about four hours of sleep. Running on four hours of sleep, doing something you hate, isn't that fun. So by the time my mother was ready to take me home I was cranky and tired.  
"Honey," my mom said after I had yelled at her, "if you didn't want to go shopping you could of just said."  
"Mother,"  
"Don't call me that!" My mother has recently objected to being called mother. It was mom. She said that the word mother made her feel old. She liked being called mom.  
"Mom, sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just tired. I should go take a nap." So my mom and I left with her carrying two shopping bags, one that had a new shirt in it. The other one carried shoes for her.  
I got home and stumbled up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was dead tired. Cee and I hadn't gone to sleep until five-thirty. Then we were forced to get up at nine so Jake could pick me up before he left to go back to college. He had just finished his spring break and was heading back out to get to college at noon or so.  
Jesse was sitting on the window seat, reading my science book. He waved the book in my face, "This book is very informative, except it doesn't believe in ghosts."  
I made a face. "Yeah, if it can't be proven science rejects it. Like me, science rejects me."  
"You don't like science?"  
"No, it's a waste of my time."  
"So..."  
I interrupted Jesse. "Jesse, look, I'm dead tired. I have to take a nap. I'll talk to you later okay?" Jesse peered at me worriedly. I hadn't told him about Paul. That had slipped my mind. I would also have to tell him that it wouldn't work, us I mean. Cee Cee and Adam should so be together, but I can't doom Jesse to the half-life that he would have. So I'd tell Cee Cee that I was still together with Jesse, while having him move on. I mean what would he think if one day, he popped up in front of me to find a decrepit old woman instead of a young, vibrant Susannah Simon?  
"Are you sick, querida?"  
"No, Jesse," I said, smiling in spite myself. "I'm not sick, just tired."  
"From what?"  
"I slept over Cee Cee's house, remember Jesse?"  
"Ah, yes. But why are you tired from sleeping over there? It was a sleepover right?"  
"Yes, but at sleepovers you don't sleep over at someone's house. You're usually awake half the night. Cee Cee and I were up till five- thirty, and then got up at nine."  
"Then why," Jesse wanted to know, "Do people call it a sleepover? Why not an awakeover?"  
"Because, Jesse, just because." I fell asleep with those last words, and before I slipped into the deepest state of sleep I'm sure I heard a, "Sleep well, querida." and felt a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and slipped off the coast of awareness.  
  
I woke up late that night to the telephone ringing. It was my phone line, well it was my brothers also, but they don't count. I wondered who would call at; I looked at my clock, midnight. It was exactly midnight according to the second counter thing that my clock has. The seconds ticked by. The phone rang again. I picked it up before the whole house woke up. My eyelids drooped as I picked up the phone.  
"SUSANNAH?" a voice yelled in my ear. It sounded like... Father Dom?  
"Father Dom?" I asked.  
"Susannah, the rectory is on fire! A ghost set it. Susannah, I'm in my office right now, a mad ghost is out to get me! She knew I saw it set the fire. Susannah, get down here..."  
"What?" I screamed. "Stop babbling, I'll be down there ASAP." I sounded calm, but inside I was freaking out. As I tried to calm Father D down I pulled on pants. "Father D? I'm coming down there right now, okay?" But I heard a crash and a scream. Then another voice came. Paul's.  
"Suze?" was all he said. Then he hung up.  
The dial tone rang in my ears. Suddenly my door crashed open and David ran into my room, with my mom trailing behind him. "Fire at Mission." I gasped out before I dived for the steps. I realized that my nightshirt was still on. I ignored the fact that it had a hole or two, well maybe three, or four, and raced out of the house.  
My mom must have told Andy because he ran out after me and said, "Let's take the car." He unlocked it, and not waited for anyone else we drove out.  
When we were half way to the mission, Andy said, "Shoot," he didn't like cussing in front of his kids, giving them bad ideas, "We should of just called 911."  
"I'm sure Father Dom did." I said, though I wasn't sure. He would of called me, not expecting to be attacked.  
Andy handed me his cell phone, "Call." He said. I called. 


End file.
